Parting Doesn't Mean Goodbye Forever
by 7dragons7
Summary: Five years after their group saved the world. They parted. Moving on with their lives. New relationships. New Problems. This is PolkaxFrederic centered.
1. Parting of the Ways

Chapter One- Parting of the Ways

Saving the world meant going back to the way things were. Somehow Polka had survived, much to everyone's relief and Fredrick had at last come to his senses. And Claves was alive again too, clinging to Jazz like a lost puppy.

They stood together perhaps for the last time in the small town of Retradando. It was quite no one wanting to say the first goodbye, knowing very well that this may be the last time they see each other.

Beat's lip was quivering slightly. But even he knew this was the way it had to be.

After all Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade had to go back to their kingdom. Jazz had to go back to his country as well and surely Falsetto and Claves would follow. March and Salsa had their duty in the Agogo forest that they could not abandon. Even she had her goats to round up and tend to.

Viola sighed sadly.

Fredrick didn't seem like the time to stay in one place. He needed to move and explore to help his craft in writing music. Perhaps Polka would go with? Then again maybe not. She would want to stay with Allegretto.

Clearing his throat the young prince spoke first. His clothes a bit dirty and torn from their last battle. "I hate to say this but, I do have to return to my kingdom now that the threat is gone." His princess nodding sadly beside him. "I do want to thank you all for all that you have done for my kingdom and myself."

Jazz nodded his agreement as well. "Yes, for my country as well,"

The frail looking princess spoke up. "I will take care of things in Forte while a new heir to the throne is found. In that time I suggest peace treaties be formed at once." The two leaders nodded in agreement.

The twin guardians exchanged glances. "Well, if ya'll gonna be all responsible again then I guess March and I should do the same." she sighed.

The blue haired sister nodded. "The forest will be thriving again soon, now that all the mining has stopped."

"I see that we are all parting ways then. Then I too, will go." Fredric spoke softly.

Polka turned sad eyes onto her dear friend. "You're leaving?"

Allegretto smirked triumphantly at this news. Not that Fredric had really been any competition for him but he still saw him as one, despite the many times that Chopin had said that he only saw Polka as a sister.

Viola wished that wasn't so. She always thought that the pianist was a better match for the young girl then the bad boy. Not that she was in any position to be giving relationship advise. She was stuck in a nasty love square. Not that Jazz had any idea of her feelings. And really, it was better that way. He didn't need another girl fawning over him. He had enough on his plate. Besides now that Claves was back it was obvious who he was going to choose, his first love. He didn't need to make things awkward with his best friend, Falsetto. Admitting her feeling would only lead to disappointment.

Taking a deep breath she spoke next. "Guess I'll head back to my goats. They've probably gotten into all kinds of trouble while I've been gone."

Jazz glanced in her direction but said nothing.

"Please Fredric," pleaded Polka. "You don't have to go,"

"If Fredric wants to go then let him Polka," Allegretto pushed.

"By all means Polka, if you would like to join me, then you are more then welcome,"

The young girls lit up. "Really Fredric?"

"Of course,"

"Polka, what about your Floral Powder? You have to stay here and sell it,"

"That's not true!" interrupted Viola, still pushing for a Fredric, Polka relationship. Despite the fact that she had helped Polka with her feelings for Retto. Polka was a sweet girl she needed a good boy. Fredric was done being crazy with his this world isn't real stuff. And he was a bit older. But he was good for her. "If she travels she can sell to all kinds of different people. Start getting people off of mineral powder."

The young blonde smiled happily at her. "That's a great idea! I'll go home and bring lots of extras!" She smiled and everyone. "Thank you so much everyone for all the help you've provided me, on this journey. I know we'll see each other again!"

"Of course we will silly," laughed Salsa.

"Take good care of yourself Polka." Prince Crescendo advised giving her a slight bow. "You are always welcome in Baroque. As are you Mister Chopin. We would love to hear you play again, wouldn't we Serenade?"

She nodded in agreement.

Fredric tipped his hat to them both. "Thank you for the warm invitation. I'll be sure to stop by in the near future."

Polka smiled happily waving them all goodbye as she quickly ran home to grab extra Floral Powder for her journey.

Allegretto frowned at all of this news. He aimed a glare at Fredric as if all of this was his fault.

Now that Polka had left the others were starting to depart as well. The prince and princess also parted ways one heading to Forte the other to Baroque. They shared a goodbye kiss and whispered words to each other before shaking hands with the rest of the group and leaving.

The twin guardians were the next to leave making their way back to their forest home. Salsa sticking her tongue out at Beat one last time before leaving.

"Ya'll tell me if another adventure comes up now!" She called out as the left waving goodbye to the remaining members of the group.

Allegretto huffed and made his way deeper into the small town to probably sulk. If he was so upset about Polka leaving he could probably go with. Viola was sure that Fredric wouldn't mind.

Beat looked back at his brother. He smiled at them giving them a small wave goodbye before following his brother.

Fredric mentioned something about meeting up with Polka at her home tipped his hat to the remaining four members and also departed.

Viola was starring at her feet. She should leave next.

"Jazz," murmured Claves. "Shouldn't we be leaving too?"

"Yes." he nodded in agreement but didn't take a step.

Falsetto's eyes narrowed as her eyes darted between Jazz and Viola.

"Well," began the blonde not wanting to be in this awkward silence anymore then necessary. "I'll be off too,"

"Will you be all right all on your own?" asked Jazz.

She wished she had away to keep her cheeks from turning a light pink. "No no, I'll be fine!" she insisted. "Besides, you know I'm not alone. I've got Arco,"

He smiled a small smile. "Of course. How could I forget."

She smiled happily though she felt nothing of the sort. If it was just him asking to walk her home then she would have said yes in a heartbeat. But that would not be the case. Claves and Falsetto would be there. That she did not need. She'd rather be walking all alone.

"But! If you're ever in the Chorus Hills area look me up! I'm the only house so it shouldn't be hard to find me." She laughed weakly.

He gave he a chuckle. "All right then. You take care of yourself, Viola."

"Ya, you too,"

He gave her a nod and turned to leave as the others had already done. She gave him one last wave already knowing that she would probably never see him again.

Falsetto gave her one last look. It wasn't her narrowed glare that she had before. More of a look of understanding. Both women wanting something that was further out of reach as each day passed. The girl in blue turned her eyes away and followed her companions.

That left Viola all alone. Not that was something that she wasn't used to just something that she hadn't felt in a while.

She slowly made her way out of the town towards her home and goats. Back to the familiar routine. Which would seem so plain and boring next to saving the world. Her heart had tasted adventure and danger and it wanted more.

Though even she knew that it could not be. However, she could dream. And dream she would.

Polka happily ran out of her house Fredric already there waiting for her.

"Thank you for letting me come with you Fredric,"

"Of course, I welcome the company."

She suddenly realized that Fredric was alone. "Isn't Allegretto and Beat coming with us?" she asked.

"I don't think there keen on the journey. When we head back to town we can ask him,"

The young blonde nodded in agreement. She had just assumed that Allegretto would just want to come with. It was a selfish assumption. But how could one just sit still at home after all that they had done? She couldn't. And there was so much more of the world to see.

They walked all the way back to town together. Happy at each others company.

"Even after all that's happened Fredric. It's nice to think that this world was your dream. It's a nice thought. I'd like to go to a world that's my dream."

He chuckled at her words. "Yes, well whatever this world is, it's my home now,"

She smiled happily. "I'm glad. You were my very first friend. You're very precious to me. I don't want you to disappear."

His cheeks seemed to flush the palest pink. "Your very precious to me to Polka, and I'm glad that none of my foolish actions harmed you in anyway."

The rest of their journey back to town was silent, just happy at each others company.

"If Allegretto and Beat want to come, you'll be okay with that right?"

"Of course," the man said kindly. "Just not Beat and Salsa together. I am not sure if I could take much more of that."

Polka laughed. "I understand. I think Salsa and March are going back to the forest. So no worries there."

They entered the town. Their friends has already gone their separate ways. "We should find Allegretto and Beat, before we go," insisted the blonde.

"Of course. I'm in no hurry."

The town wasn't very big and it wasn't hard to find the two boys. "Allegretto!" she called out happily. "Fredric and I are ready to go," she waited for an answer for a moment. "Are you coming with?" Allegretto sat on the bench and brooded for a moment. "Don't you just want to sit at home and relax. I mean after all that's happened."

Polka looked at her feet. "Not at all. How can you just want to nothing. We stopped the bad guys. But there is more work to do. People are still using mineral powder. We can start the switch."

"So that's it? You're just going to run off with him?"

"No! You can come with! You and Beat,"

"I'd rather stay home." he huffed.

Polka nodded sadly. She wanted to cry. But she wouldn't.

"Retto," murmured Beat.

"Then. Then I'll see you when I get back then," Polka said sadly. She turned away from him and hurried back towards Fredric.

"There not coming?" he asked.

She shook her head sadly. The tears falling at last.

"Ah!" he said. He quickly pulled out his handkerchief wiping her tears away. "Now, now. Don't be sad. He's just being stubborn. He and Beat will come chasing after us in a few days. You'll see."

Polka nodded. He was right. Fredric always knew what to say to make her feel better. To make all her worries disappear.

"Oh Jazz," sighed Claves, clinging to his arm. She hadn't let go since she had gotten her body back. "we can have a normal life soon,"

Falsetto rolled her eyes. She walked behind them a few steps. God, this was going to be unbearable. She couldn't stand this. If this was how it was going to be, she would go heard goats with Viola. Then they could be miserable together.

She felt for the blonde girl. Keeping all those feeling locked up inside for so long. Never even having a chance, but wanting it all the same. And damn Jazz for just being so nice. He talked and observed that any woman would fall in love with him.

Even though Jazz knew her feelings he was going for Claves, again. Even after all she had done.

Claves violet eyes glanced back at her and then back to Jazz as she chattered endlessly.

She sighed. A lifetime of goats seemed better and better.

A/N

Next chapter will be the start of 5 years in the future. That way Polka will no longer be underage. And her relationship a little less creepy. I've never been a big Allegretto fan. He was one of my least favorite characters. And I knew Polka could do better. The guy in the top hat polka! He's been standing next to you the whole time! Salsa, and Beat fall in that characters that need to go away for a long time category as well. Serenade and Claves were just people that got off to easy. We betrayed the people we love. But its okay. Tehe!

Grrr.

Anyway. Not enough Eternal Sonata fan fic in this world. And what there is there is no good Viola/Jazz ;_; So sad.

Well I've beaten the game twice. And now playing it on the PS3. Where you get to play as my beloved Prince Crescendo, and that Princess Serenade. Plus cute new outfits. Got Polka out of the red and orange and into a pale green.

Next chapter out soon. Reviews, are very much welcome. Please.


	2. Coming Back Together

Chapter Two- Coming Back Together

The years had passed quickly. Polka had hardly noticed how fast the time had passed. To be fair it was slow at first. Always wondering when Allegretto was going to show up and travel with them. After some time she gave up hope. He was never going to come. Her heart hurt terribly at his fact. But time heals all wounds.

"I can't believe it's been five years," she sighed happily. Her and Frederic sat outside a small village. Frederic was composing a new piece. Polka sat patently as she always did when he wrote his music.

Frederic nodded in agreement. He didn't seem to have aged a day. At least to her. His hair was a solid black not a gray hair to be seen. His face showed no sign of age. Still almost boyish look about it.

She however was more of a young woman then a young girl now. She had grown a little bit as had her blonde hair almost touching the ground. And she had filled out nicely. Frederic was kind enough never to say anything about it as she had been developing. That she was eternally grateful for. He always acted as if she was just the little sister he claimed her to be.

But Polka would be lying to her self if she said that she only thought of him as a big brother. Her thoughts of Frederic had changed drastically. When she was younger she saw him as a dear friend. One who spoke of the world differently. As a world of his imagination, of his dreams. How wonderful that he could speak of it like that. Spoke so certainly about it. He was a man of magic. In more ways then one. He could cast it like she could and also make it. His music that he wrote and played were by far the most beautiful things she had ever heard.

Now that she was a little older. She saw Frederic as she hadn't seen him before. It made her nervous. It was such a strong feeling. Similar to what she had once felt for Allegretto. Those feelings for Allegretto had faded away. The silver haired boy had been replaced with thoughts of the midnight haired man that she spent all her days with.

Of course these were feelings that were best left kept inside. He only saw her as a sister. Trying to change their relationship would only ruin the friendship they had.

She was content for now, with the way things are.

Frederic rolled up his newest work. "I think, if we continue North we can reach Baroque, from there go through the Sharp Mountains, into the Agogo forest and back to Tenuto."

Polka smiled. "Really? That would be wonderful. I do miss my mom,"

Frederic nodded. "Of course. I'm sure she's more then a little worried for you. And you haven't seen Allegretto in the longest time. I'm sure he's worried about you too."

Her smile quickly faded. "Yes,"

If he noticed her fading enthusiasm he didn't show it. "We'll stop and see the young prince and princess as well." he said.

Cheerfulness spread threw her again. "Prince Crescendo," the noble prince. She missed him as well. All of her friends from their travels in fact. The Prince was one she missed dearly. "I bet he is King Crescendo now,"

Frederic nodded in agreement. "Yes. Your probably right. He and Princess Serenade must be married by now. Perhaps new princess and princesses run through the palace now."

Polka sincerely hoped so.

With no more thought on the matter the two traveling companions made their way to the snowy kingdom.

o/ o/ o/ \o \o \o

Viola sighed. Where had that goat gone off to? One rebel goat had jumped the fence and was missing. She had been searching for the rotten animal for hours. Now it was getting dark. To dark to keep searching. She sighed defeated. Didn't seem like she was going to find her rouge goat.

Defeated she made her way back to her small home. Empty except for Arco. Arco was always waiting for her. He was all she had.

She entered her home Arco happily crawling onto her shoulder. She looked around, bored. Life was as she expected. Boring. Her mindless routine was dull and she wanted at least a little spice in her life. Couldn't someone try and take over the world again? That way her old friends and her could leap into action.

A knock on her door.

She looked up curiously. A visitor? It was still early evening but still. Perhaps some worn out traveler. She opened her door to let in whatever poor soul was lost in the plains.

She gasped at her visitor.

"Hey there, Viola. I found this guy chewing on my vest. I assume he belongs to you?"

It was Jazz. A little travel worn and tired. But Jazz all the same. She looked down to see her missing goat still munching on the bottom of Jazz's outfit.

She smiled happily. "You found him!" she pried the goat of Jazz.

"Well, he found me to be honest." admitted the man. "And he pulled me all the way here. I was on my way here anyway, so I just got here a little earlier then expected."

He followed her as she pulled the goat towards the others in the pen. Locking the stray back up she turned back to Jazz to give him her full attention.

"You were on your way here?" she asked. Now for the first time realizing that he was alone. Claves and Falsetto nowhere to be seen.

He nodded again following her back into her home. "Yes. Prince Crescendo is having a reunion for all of us back in Baroque. I hadn't heard from him in such a long time I was becoming worried so I'm glad he is throwing this all together. Falsetto and I decided to pick you, the forest guardians and the brothers up. Then take a boat to Baroque."

Viola nodded noting at once that Claves hadn't been mentioned. "So Falsetto-"

"Went on ahead to pick up the others. I came to get you personally."

She smiled but the first thought to cross her mind was don't get your hopes up. That was just Jazz. He was so kind and thoughtful. He didn't see her as anything more then a comrade.

That's why she asked.

"What about Claves?"

He frowned for only a moment. "I sent her straight to Baroque."

He said no more. Her head filled with thoughts, ideas, and questions. What did that mean? Was she pregnant with Jazz's child and couldn't do the on foot traveling? Was he with Falsetto now and he and Claves were not on the best of terms anymore? She didn't know. She was to nervous to ask. Instead she ran around making something to eat for the both of them.

There was silence as she worked. Not an awkward silence. Just heavy, she guessed was the right word for it. He stood in her home looking at her small amounts of odds and ends. Not touching anything just looking.

She cleared her throat as she set the plates down on the small table. Placing glasses of goat milk beside the dish.

"So," she began when they both had sat down. "Are we leaving tonight? Or tomorrow?" a smile crossed her face as he grimaced at the taste of the milk. "It's goat milk," she laughed.

"Hm," was all he could get out. He pushed the cup a good distance away from himself.

"We could leave tomorrow," he suggested after a few moments. "That would give you some time to get your things in order. Your goats and such."

"Thanks. I'll take care of all that tonight then and we can leave first thing in the mourning,"

He nodded at her answer.

She spoke again. "Are we really all going to be there?" she asked. He looked up at her curiously from his plate. "What about Polka and Frederic?"

Jazz nodded. "Yes, well those two don't stay in one place for very long. I've tried to get a hold of them. So yes. We may be short two."

Viola nodded a bit put out. She wanted to see if those two had made any progress in some kind of relationship or if they were still friends.

"To be honest I was surprised that I was able to get a hold of Allegretto. I thought he and his brother would've gone with Polka."

She shook her head. "It's for the best I think," said Viola happily. "Bad boys should stay away from good girls."

Jazz laughed at her. His face in his first true smile since he got here. "I think overheard long ago you pushing those two together." he made the love charm that she had showed Polka back then and aimed it at her.

She smiled waving her hands at him. "I was merely giving relationship advice."

He chuckled. "Oh?"

She nodded in a matter of fact way. "As a relationship advice giver I can only offer advice, I can't help if it's the wrong boy."

Jazz shook his head. "So Mr. Chopin is a better choice for her then? There is quite an age difference there. Plus, I recall him believing this world doesn't exist."

"That was all a faze." she assured him. "He's all done with that. And so what about age? What does that matter? When it comes to love age shouldn't matter. Besides Frederic doesn't look his age at all. He looks your age. Younger even,"

"Oh thanks,"

She giggled. "If it makes Polka happy then I don't care. Besides." Viola looked down at her plate sadly. "that poor girl uses magic. She should be able to love whomever she wants for as long as she has left."

Jazz had nothing to say at that. Frederic was a magic user as well. That meant that neither of them had a lot of life left.

Viola bit her lip. Since the topic was about love why not ask.

"So why didn't Claves come?"

Jazz's warm smile disappeared at her name. "It's complicated."

So maybe it was that.

"Is Claves, pregnant?"

"What?" Jazz suddenly asked looking up at her.

"What?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"Is she?" asked Jazz looking at her confused.

"She what?"

"Pregnant?"

"How would I know?"

Jazz crossed his arms moodily. "Do you know something I don't?"

Viola sighed exasperated trying to rid the room of all this confusions she had brought on. "How would I know information like that? You're the first person from our old group I've talked to sense we split up five years ago." she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I asked. I thought that might be the reason she wasn't here and why it so 'complicated.'"

She stood up and took the plates and glasses. She wasn't sorry she asked though. Claves was a sore spot for him. That was good to know. Meant that their relationship was on hard times. Of course she wasn't stupid. She was a bronze medal. Even if Jazz and Claves were no more there was still Falsetto.

After cleaning up a bit she turned back to him. "Well. You're the guest so you can have the bed,"

He looked up sharply at her. "I couldn't do that. I dropped by unannounced. I'll take your couch."

Both looked at the small piece of furniture. Jazz wasn't going to fit on that little thing. Maybe if he curled up into a little ball. Maybe.

He crossed his arms. "I insist."

"You're a guest. I can't make you sleep on that little couch."

"You're not making me, I'm offering,"

They glared at each other for a moment. She smiled victory almost in her grasp.

"If you sleep on the couch, I'll sleep with the goats."

He frowned.

"You wouldn't," trying to call a bluff.

"Try me," she crossed her arms too. "You may be some big bad leader back where you came from but this is my house and what I say goes."

He huffed. He wore an expression that one might consider pouting. "Fine,"

Her smile grew. "Good. Just let me grab a few things from my room and then its all yours."

His golden eyes starred at the table. His mind still trying to find a way to win the argument.

She laughed to herself and headed to the other room. Packing a few essentials for her trip and grabbing a spare pillow and blanket. Tossing the needed items for sleep onto the little couch.

"What if-" asked Jazz coming up from behind her.

"Oh no Jazz! I can't hear you anymore!" she cried out as she pushed him towards her room. Her hands placed carefully on his chest she pushed against him as hard as she could.

Crap. He stayed in place watching her with an amused expression. He hadn't moved a step.

"And you're strong enough to pull goats?"

"That's not nice!" she cried. She sighed ceasing her efforts. "Fine! You want the couch so bad then I'll just sleep on the floor."

His golden eyes narrowed again. "Your making this far more difficult than it ever had to be."

"You got your couch," she pointed out.

"Your not sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sleeping on the bed?"

"No,"

"Then I am,"

He sighed.

~o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/\o \o \o \o \o \o~

"Well I hope your happy," she sighed.

He chuckled. "A little bit."

She wiggled uncomfortably on the floor.

"I'm just glad you didn't suggest the goats again." he said relief evident in his voice.

They were both laying on the floor now. Side by side. "I should have," she grumbled.

"You know if your so unhappy you do have a bed in the other room," he laughed.

She hit him in the face with a spare pillow. "Quite you."

He hit her back. "So stubborn,"

"Says the man who made his host sleep on the floor."

He was still laughing. "Yes the poor host who has a bed and a couch she can sleep on."

She debated hitting him with the pillow again. "I have a feeling Claves and Falsetto let you have your way to often. You're a spoiled brat."

He chuckled quietly but didn't answer her.

She sighed and quickly undid the bindings in her hair. Letting it fall free before turning on her side. Her back towards him. Still as difficult as he was being she was overjoyed that he was here.

Here. Sleeping right next to her. She drifted to sleep content for now with her situation.

A/N

I am overjoyed that I have reviews, and views for that matter. My apologies for misspelling Frederic's name. I went back and checked my game and the spelling I have now should be right. I double checked this chapter I don't think I missed any of the misspells but if I did I'm sorry.

Frederic is old. He's got a good twenty years on Polka. A tiny matter that I try not to think about. I have no problem with that but I can understand how it can be a little awkward to others. But I feel that since he is no longer in his living world and is in this one. He might be a little younger? For this story's sake can we just say he's only ten years older? Ten isn't so bad.

Next chapter were in Baroque, and we find out what's been happening to our Prince Crescendo.

Till next time then. Reviews are loved. I like to be told the good and bad.


	3. Reunited Again

Chapter Three- Reunited Again

The castle looked as beautiful as ever. Unchanged in the five years. Snow fell lightly around them. Making the ground sparkle just as the palace did. Frederic had been kind enough to take her hand to prevent her from falling on the icy parts of the walkways.

She felt her cheeks heat at his touch, despite the white gloves that prevented her hand from feeling his. Thank goodness he had been looking away.

Inside was as quiet as ever. With a simple introduction they were led to the Prince's chamber.

"His majesty will be pleased that you have arrived,"

Polka frowned slightly. "He's not the king yet,"

Frederic glanced her way. "No, I guess not."

Stunning white clothes caught her eye. She stopped to see. There he was his dark blonde hair sitting so perfectly in place. He starred with a sad expression out one of the windows in the hall. She smiled happily tugging Fredric's arm so that he would follow her.

"Prince Crescendo" she cried happily running towards him.

He turned to the voice with a look of surprise. Before being tackled with a hug by the blonde girl.

Guards looked at their prince worried. His free hand waved them off and he returned the girl's hug.

"Polka," he said at last once she had released him. "It's so good to see you!"

Frederic appearing at her side only taking the Prince's hand.

"And Mr. Chopin as well. Now this is a surprise." He did look overjoyed at their presence. "You arrived at a perfect time. I was having a reunion with all of our old friends and I couldn't get a hold of you two. Yet here you are. If you can afford to stay a few days that's is. The others should be arriving very soon as well."

"What perfect timing," agreed Polka. Now she could see everyone.

"We of course can stay. There is no need for us to leave. If you'll have us we'll stay as long as you like," agreed Frederic.

The Prince looked ecstatic at the news. "Fantastic! I'll have rooms set up for you at once. Please make your selves at home."

Crescendo nodded at them. He left them to go get someone to prepare two more rooms.

"My goodness he was excited. Lets go find Serenade too," She led Frederic through the castle. Trying to remember where the young princess's room was. It wasn't difficult to find. The dark blue door stood out among the sea green ones. She knocked on the door happily.

To her disappointment no one answered.

"Is it locked?" as Frederic curiously after Polka's second knock.

She tried the door knob finding it turned easily. She opened the door stepping in carefully. It was clear at once that no one was inside. The room was empty. None of the Princess's things were inside. The curtains drawn shut allowing no light in the empty room.

"Where is she?" asked Polka sadly.

Frederic stepped out of the room. Pondering the situation.

Polka shut the door glancing at Fredric. "Do you know?"

He smiled at her. Keeping a positive attitude for her sake. "I have some ideas. But I'm sure Prince Crescendo will tell us, in time."

Polka nodded.

"The young Princess had lots to do in Forte. Perhaps she wasn't able to come back as soon as she liked." assured Frederic. That version of events seemed to cheer the blonde up a little. That may have been what happened to an extent. There was no need to go into the darker parts of what may have happened. He was sure that it would be brought up in due time.

The next to arrive was Claves. Later that evening they ran into the pink haired woman walking up the palace steps.

"Claves!" called the younger girl. Not running up and giving her a hug as she did to the prince.

The other woman smiled waving at the two.

"Strange that she's alone don't you think?" murmured Frederic.

Polka turned fearful eyes onto her traveling companion. "Do you think something happened to Falsetto and Jazz?"

"What?! No, no," he shook his hands assuring here that was not what he meant at all.

"But why else would she be alone?" wondered Polka sadly.

Before he could answer Claves was giving them hugs. "Frederic, Polka!" she smiled. "I've missed you guys."

They smiled back. Claves had returned just in time for the final battle. Needless to say she was the least familiar to them. Seeing so little of her when they split up when the bridge collapsed and then she had died. Only much later had they been able to piece her soul back together. By then it was fierce battles and then they all went there separate ways.

Frederic cleared his throat. "The feeling is mutual of course." he assured her.

"Wow Polka! Look how much you've grown!"

"Oh thank you." muttered the girl embarrassed.

"Come say hello to the Prince with me, please," she asked pulling them away from sight seeing.

After visiting the prince, Polka wished more then anything that Jazz was here. Without him Claves clung to the next man she saw. That man happened to be Frederic. It was nice that he seemed a little uncomfortable with her closeness. But being the gentleman he always was he never said anything about it.

She talked a lot too. Fast as well. She talked about what dying was like. And how her soul was in limbo. About Jazz and Falsetto. And on and on and on.

"Why didn't you come with Jazz and Falsetto?" Frederic asked quickly when a small pause appeared.

Claves frowned. "Well, he just wanted to go with Falsetto and pick up everyone else." she said the words a little angrily.

"Maybe he just wanted to spend time with Falsetto." answered Polka.

The pink haired girl huffed. "He spends plenty of time with her lately."

Polka and Frederic exchanged glances but said nothing.

Polka felt bad thinking it but she couldn't wait for Jazz and the others to get here so Claves would have Jazz to hang onto. Of course that meant seeing Allegretto. It had been five years. She felt extremely nervous. She hoped he hadn't been waiting for her. She could honestly say she didn't feel the same about him as she used to.

Viola liked the smell of the ocean. She enjoyed the boat ride to Baroque. Even more so that Jazz and her spent a lot of time together. Surprisingly Falsetto kept her distance. Maybe the girl had given up her silver medal?

Falsetto had taken her place being Beat and Salsa's playmate. A title she gave up almost immediately. "I don't know how you did it," muttered the other woman. "They give me a headache."

Viola laughed. "Well at least they don't call you an old lady,"

Falsetto shook her head. "If they ever called me that," she cracked her knuckles.

"Easy there, Falsetto, there just kids." laughed Jazz entering the small cabin on the boat.

The short haired girl quickly got up. "Yeah, whatever. Have you seen how tall those brats have gotten?" Without another word she left.

That's how it was with Falsetto now. Disappearing when ever Viola showed up with Jazz and her were alone. Or when Jazz came in when it was just the two of them. It was so strange. But she couldn't honestly complain.

Viola smiled happily at the city of Baroque became clearer the closer they got. It was almost time to get off. Beat and Salsa were anxious to get off. Falsetto was right. These kids had grown. The twins March and Salsa looked great in their teenage years, and Beat was almost as tall as her. Still growing too. Salsa and March had grown about a foot. Salsa still with her pirate hat. Allegretto, that boy was taller then her. About Jazz's height and as moody as ever. Still brooding over the fact that Polka wouldn't be there.

"Almost there," Jazz's familiar voice coming up beside her.

"You must be excited to see Prince Crescendo,"

The dark haired man nodded. "Yes. I haven't heard from him in some time. It's not like him to stay out of touch." Jazz's golden eyes turned dark. "I'm glad he's doing this, especially after the news I just heard."

"Oh? What news,"

"I don't want to repeat it if its not true. That's how unpleasant rumors are started. But it's about Serenade."

Viola didn't press for more.

"I should have come to see him sooner," Jazz sighed. "Shouldn't have waited for him to send an invitation."

Viola placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay. You were busy. So was he."

"I wasn't so busy that I couldn't visit a dear friend. I'm a better friend then that."

Moody Jazz was bumming her out. "Hey, I had nothing but goats to look after and I didn't visit anybody! A short walk to Agogo forest wouldn't have killed me and I didn't do it."

He chuckled his gloom fading away. "There is a good point. What kind of friend are you,"

"A terrible one it seems,"

They were both laughing now. She felt relived. Poor Jazz beating him self up over something stupid. According to Falsetto Jazz had hardly a moment to himself. There was no need for him to beat himself about it.

The boat docked at Baroque's harbor. She could almost see the excitement radiating off of him. It made her feel even better that it was to see his old friend then it was to see Claves.

"Hey," Falsetto called to her. Pulling on her arm.

"Yeah?" asked Viola.

The other girl's eyes darted to Jazz. "I love Claves. But, I like you too," her eyes locked onto Viola. "So fight for him. Fight hard. He'll be happier with you then her. And in the end that's what's the most important to me. His happiness. And I'm leaving it in your hands, so don't let me down."

Viola was stunned. She was in the running for Jazz? Not for bronze not for silver. But for gold? "Thank you Falsetto!"

The other girl blinked at the thank you. "No, thank you! You make him happy, really happy! So keep it up. Don't let someone who doesn't make him happy have him. I mean it."

Viola smiled at Falsetto. She was so happy. She had a ally. Someone who was rooting for her.

"Falsetto! Old Lady! Let's get a move on!" called Salsa.

Her heart almost burst with happiness again when Jazz and Crescendo saw each other.

The prince had been talking to someone when they approached him. He glanced in their direction and then a double take.

"Jazz!"

Jazz smiled walking up to his old friend, embracing him.

Crescendo looked so happy. Jazz had been right there was something wrong with the prince. Something had happened.

"Viola," he said also hugging her.

"Hey you," she said, returning the hug. "How've you been holding up."

"Well enough." he admitted.

He then greeted the other members of the group.

"It's so good to see all of you. That means almost everyone's here. If you go down to the gardens I'm sure you'll find Polka."

"Polka!?" so many voices said it at once. Viola knew Jazz needed time alone with the prince. "I bet I remember how to get the gardens better then you all do!"

With that she took off down the hallway. Beat and the guardian twins right behind her. The others following after a moment of processing.

"Ah!" said Crescendo. "There all going the wrong way."

Jazz chuckled. "They'll find their way eventually I'm sure." He clasped the man's shoulder. "Now, tell me. What's wrong,"

The prince sighed sadly. "Do you know?"

"No. But you can't hide anything from me. I know there's something wrong with you. Come on. Let's talk."

Crescendo nodded leading the other man to his chambers.

Polka stood in the garden. She loved the way the flowers still bloomed somehow here. There beautiful petals covered in frost. Icicles forming on their leaves. Such a peaceful setting.

Frederic was beside her. Also admiring the flowers with her. "They are wonderful. Though." he smiled at the thought. "I think Heaven's Mirrors are far more beautiful then these ice covered things."

Polka smiled. "You choose to call them that?"

He turned to her. "I hadn't told you that? Oh, yes when you threw yourself off the cliff I choose to call them by their correct name. The name you call them."

She took his hand. "Really? That means so much to me! After all, the first time we met, I took you to see them."

"Yes, I remember," he chuckled. "Really Polka. Your far to easy to please. If calling flowers by their name is all it takes to make you happy."

She giggled. "Almost everything you do makes me happy Frederic."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Your so wise! Everything you say is filled with thought. It makes me think too. Your music comes from your very soul. You put everything into it. Your music truly comes from the other world you say you came from. I don't know how anyone could be unhappy around you."

Frederic looked at his feet.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I hope I didn't say anything thoughtless! I'm sorry-"

"No, it's not that." he looked back up at her. "You speak of me so highly. I am baffled after all I've done. It's not me that's radiating happiness. It's you. You give me inspiration to keep going on. To not fade away from this world. You are pure and honest. The brightest star in my sky. The sun breaking through on a cloudy day. The rainbow after a storm. It is you that is the purest light I have ever seen."

She looked at him. Her hand still holding onto his. She was his light. And he was hers. "I don't want to be your sister."

"I haven't thought that in the longest time."

"Frederic I-"

"Polka!"

Torn away from her thoughts she looked to see who had called her name.

"Oh! Beat!"

He was taller then her now. No longer in the boyish outfit. More of an Allegretto look now. He hugged her lifting her off her fear spinning in circles. "I've missed you sooooooo much!" "I have missed you too." she said relived to be put down. Frederic taking her hands to help her stand after the sudden wave of dizziness that came with the spinning.

"You never came back." he complained crossing his arms in mock anger.

"I was planning too. Frederic and I had plans on stopping here and coming back home."

Beat glanced at Frederic. "Retto's been waiting for you." His eyes drifted to their hands. Still locked together.

"Beat I-"

He waved his hand at her. "No I understand. It's been five years. I told him to chase after you when you first left. But he's so stubborn."

She smiled happy that she wasn't going to loose Beat as a friend over this. She had truly hoped that Allegretto had gotten over her. Seems one couldn't have everything they wanted.

"You cheated!" cried a voice. It was an angry exhausted Salsa. Breathing heavily from the running that she had clearing been doing.

"I didn't cheat short stuff," laughed Beat.

March came running up behind her sister. "It's not like we're last. Viola and Allegretto aren't here yet."

She was just as out of breath as her sister.

"Guess that's true." growled Salsa. "Guess that old lady can't run any faster,"

"Don't call her that," Falsetto defended flicking the girl in the back of the head. "It's not nice,"

"Hey," Salsa whined trying to take a flick at Falsetto.

Polka laughed at the antics. She had really missed everyone.

Viola appeared from the other direction. "Guess everyone noticed how I was going the wrong way and decided not to tell me." she sighed.

Polka giggled giving her friend a hug. "I've missed you, Viola."

"I've missed you too," Viola eyes darted to the young girls traveling companion. "So," she began. "dish, what is going on between you and Frederic."

Polka blushed pink. "Well, nothing." she admitted..

"Really?" frowned the blonde. "Do you want there to be something?"

More of a blush. "Yes." she practically mumbled.

Viola smiled triumphant. "Excellent!"

"What about you Viola?" asked Polka attempting to steer the conversation away from her. "Is there anyone special for you?"

It was Viola's turn to blush. Not as bright or as pink as Polka's but still noticeable.

This time Polka was triumphant. "Ha!" she laughed. "So there is! Tell me. Is it someone I know?"

"Oh! You're as bad as me," grumbled Viola.

Polka giggled at the sort of compliment. "So do I know him?"

"Yes," sighed Viola exasperated.

"Then it's Jazz,"

Viola looked at the little girl shocked.

Polka smiled. "I knew it." she giggled again. "Goodness that man has a lot a girls after him. I feel that I should switch my choice just to be part of the group." she teased.

"My you've gotten a lot of spunk since I left. I hope that Frederic hasn't been teaching you that."

Polka laughed at Viola. "Frederic is a perfect gentleman."

Viola sighed but smiled at her little blonde friend. Girl talk was most definitely needed. Since Polka had spent five years with Frederic and she had spent five years with goats. If that didn't constitute much needed girl talk then she didn't know what did.

"Hey you," she pulled on Frederic's hat. "I'm stealing her from you,"

He smiled at the girls. "Well, bring her back in one piece." "If I must," the older woman laughed.

Polka waved goodbye to her traveling companion and followed Viola.

Jazz hated that princess right now. That rotten no good nasty princess. How dare she do that to him. Her fiancé. How dare she do that. After all that she put Crescendo through with her spying against his country. And now this.

Jazz had his arm around Crescendo. Their positions reversed from five years ago. When Jazz blamed himself for Claves' death. Crescendo had sat beside him. His arm around him. Jazz had then promptly chewed out his friend for withdrawing from their cause. A ruined moment that's for sure.

Here he was now though. His friend in such a great deal of pain. He had loved that girl. Told him so countless amounts of time. In letters, in person. Now she had just up and left. Left him. No letter no explanation. Just gone. Had people from Forte take her things back to her new home.

"Ah, Crescendo," he murmured. The man's head was against his shoulder. His heart torn to shreds. Finally able to admit to someone what had happened. Instead of just saying the princess was still working in Forte.

"We're all here now." said Jazz. Resting his head against the prince's. He should have come sooner. It was to late for that now. The point that he was here now. He wasn't going to leave until his old friend was back to normal.

Judging by the prince's state, that was going to take some time. Time was one thing he was going to give him, whether he had it or not.

A/N

I love Crescendo and hate Serenade. Hate that girl. That poor Prince is so in love with her.

So I hope I'm still doing a good job. Didn't mean to ruffle any feathers about Frederic's age. I was just trying to please readers. If I can change a little thing like age to make people happy I'll be happy to do so. But I was scolded a lot. ;_; So Mr. Chopin will stay his regular age. Sorry again. Just trying to please. I won't do it again. ^_^ I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly.


	4. Couple Dramas

"Bravo!" Crescendo stood from his table offering a resounding applause for the piano piece that Frederic had just played for them. Polka couldn't help but giggle and offer her applause as well. It was just a small piano piece. And an old one too but lovely all the same.

"Yeah Frederic. You haven't lost your touch!" Viola nodded turning her attention back to her food.

"Thank you all." He replied charmingly, offering a small bow as he walked back over to the others as they dined.

From their group five years ago two were missing from the table. Serenade and Allegretto. Where Serenade was, Polka did not know. She was too frightened to ask with the way Crescendo looked when he thought no one was looking. As for Retto…

"I do hope your brother feels better so he can join us tomorrow at least. Frederic will be presenting the rest of the court with something much more grand, or so he has told me. It would be a shame to miss out on that." Crescendo said softly, offering up some conversation to the silent table.

Beat offered a small smile. "Yeah. I'll make sure he gets lots of rest so he can be here."

It seemed Allegretto was being a child… Polka sighed, she really would have no choice but to eventually talk to him. She couldn't hide from him as he was hiding from her. One would have to be the bigger person and sort out this ordeal and it would have to be her.

But all thoughts of her former crush vanished as Frederic finally took his seat beside her. "Frederic. You really were amazing."

"Thank you Polka," he turned to her, offering the blonde a warm smile. "You've heard me play so many times, more than anyone."

"I know." She smiled back happily. "It's always amazing. Each and every time."

Viola smiled widely at the two. "What did you two do while you were off on your adventure?"

Frederic turned his gaze to the other blonde for a moment. "Many things. But Polka did much more. She converted everyone she met off mineral powder. She sold her Floral powder. Her role was quite important. Her income made sure we could travel from place to place comfortably."

"And Frederic composed many new and wonderful pieces. Even playing in quite a few stages around the world. It was such a thrilling experience. Though. I am glad to be going home. I missed Tenuto and my mom."

"And where will you go after that?" Beat asked, looking up at her hopefully. "Will you be staying in Tenuto for a while? It'd be great to have you around again."

Polka glanced at Frederic for a moment before offering Beat a small shrug. "I am afraid I do not know… I will figure it out once I return home. For now I will enjoy being here and seeing all your wonderful faces again. For even if I return there will be a few of you that I will not see again for quite some time."

Prince Crescendo lowered his gaze, stirring the food he had on his plate around a bit. "Polka, you may return here whenever you desire. Send me a messenger and I'll send a ship to you. It may take a little longer to get here, but you are always welcome with open arms."

"Hey Princy!" Salsa interrupted looking around as if she had just realized something. "Where is your princess? This isn't a real reunion unless we're all here!"

"Salsa…" March murmured sending an apologetic look towards the Prince.

"Princess Serenade has business in Forte…" The Prince began. "It's occupying a great deal of her time."

Beat's brows furrowed at the other's words. "Serenade is still in Forte… Hey. Prince Crescendo… there is a new countess in Forte. Is it possible they are the same person?"

That would explain the empty room that used to belong to the young princess. "Oh…. Prince Crescendo… That isn't true is it?" Polka asked her voice filled with sympathy for the young prince.

"Now really isn't the time for this talk." Jazz cut it.

"No… Jazz. It is fine. They have a right to know." He slowly looked back up offering them a smile. "I am afraid that Serenade has left Baroque for Forte. She is the reigning countess there. She and I have… parted ways on pleasant terms. But when I held out the invitation to her to come to this gathering she declined. The reason I know not, but there are many I can venture. Show her no ill will, for she is simply doing her duty."

This information seemed to quell the curiosity of the younger ones at the table, and they missed the dark glower of Jazz. The elders knew though. This was a sugar coated story of what really happened. Polka looked up at Frederic who met her gaze. After Baroque. Before she went home. They had to go to Forte.

* * *

Viola stretched a bit, everyone was starting to turn in for the night. Crescendo had departed early leaving the others to chat for a bit before choosing to do the same. Viola raised her arms over her head popping her back, her gaze was on Jazz and Claves as pink haired woman tried to usher him upstairs. He seemed very uninterested in such things.

She couldn't help but feel smug about it all.

Finally a put out Claves left him be. Viola attempted to hide her smirk of satisfaction and sauntered over as Claves retreated.

"Hey Jazz."

"Viola." He said a bit stiffly, though he offered her a smile. Dealing with Claves must be trying, especially when he didn't care for the relationship he had with her. What bond him so tightly to her still? Was it guilt? That she had died and he'd been unable to protect her…?

"Is the Prince going to be okay?" she asked, deciding to focus on his friend.

Jazz pursed his lips together shaking his head slightly. "That I do not know. I am worried… I do think I'll stay with him tonight. Talk to him a bit more."

"That's a good idea." Viola admitted. "I'm worried about him."

Jazz nodded, running a hand over his brow. "I wish there was more I could do to help him…"

"You'll think of something. He's one of your dearest friends. If anyone can find a way to help him, you can."

"I will certainly do all I can to help him. But I will not keep you any longer. Good night Viola."

"Night Jazz…" She bit her lip watching him walk away. If the situation was better she'd find a way to snag his attention further. However… she couldn't deny the prince who was in dire need of his friend.

It felt like she was letting opportunity slide through her fingers though. If she kept her distance she'd lose him. He'd go back home with Claves and there he would stay. Miserable…

"Viola…?"

The goat herder turned around to greet her little blonde friend. "Polka. I thought you turned in for the night…"

The younger shook her head a bit. "I find myself very lonely despite being surrounded by friends. The room is so big and I'm all by myself. In these past five years I have never slept alone. In the next bed Frederic has always been there. Scribbling some new music… reading or talking with me."

Viola ruffled the young women's blonde hair. "You poor thing. If you're so upset go knock on Frederic's door. I'm sure he won't mind. "

Polka's cheeks heated up at the same thought. She placed her hands over her face and shook her head. "Oh no! I couldn't. There is only one bed and… I couldn't possibly disturb him. I just… No."

Viola let out a laugh and tugged Polka along despite her protests.

"Oh! No. Viola!"

"You'll thank me later. Come on." She marched to the room the musician was staying in and rapped on the door loudly.

In moments the door opened to reveal a curious Frederic. "Viola…? Is there something I can assist you with?"

The blonde smiled brightly and waved a hand. "Not me!" She looked him over for a moment, noting that she hadn't woken him up. He was underdressed. The most she'd ever seen despite having traveled around with him. Well… if you could count him just being in his white dress shirt and pants. Normal wear really… but certainly underdressed for one such as he. "Polka though. You could help her."

"Oh…?" He blinked curiously opening the door a little wider so he could see the girl who was hiding behind Viola. "Polka. Is something wrong?"

The frazzled girl shook her head. "No. Nothing Frederic. Viola is just-"

"Trying to help! She was telling me how lonely it was without your presence since you've spent all your nights together since we parted ways."

The composer let out a small laugh. "I was just thinking that myself. Polka. Do come in. We can talk as we used to. I have just put some tea on, since sleep was eluding me as well."

Seeing as the situation was resolving itself, Viola slipped away as Polka murmured how she was thirsty… and if it wasn't too much trouble….

Heh~ Feeling mighty proud of herself for helping she strode through the halls of Baroque castle. To be honest she wasn't feeling all that tired herself. But she didn't have anyone to go pester and help. She couldn't accidentally stumble into Jazz's room, because he wasn't there. Claves would be though and she had no great desire to talk to that girl.

"You shouldn't encourage them."

"Allegretto…" She knew that voice. Though it was a bit deeper. A little more grown up. She turned to see him standing in the shadows of the corridors. A faint smell of what had to be wine surrounded him. For some reason she felt a bit relieved that she found Polka and hurried her into Frederic's room. Saved the whole castle from a nasty confrontation that was likely to wake the dead. Her good deeds were really stacking up!

"Why shouldn't I?" She folded her own arms over her chest, keeping her distance. "And hello to you too, kid. It's been a while."

The silver haired male scoffed and stepped forward. "I really didn't want to come, in all honesty."

"And why is that?" Viola questioned. "The rest of us haven't done anything. And neither has Polka. You had your chance and you let it slip through your fingers. Getting overly jealous of some guy who was only kind to her. It was never anything more than friendship."

"It was always something more." Allegretto snapped.

"It wasn't!" Viola defended. "Think about it from Polka's view point. She had been all alone in the world until she met Frederic. Someone like her. Who could use magic and would die soon as well. Someone who shared her very same fate. Someone who had such strange ideas it made Polka believe in anything. In herself. Polka will always love Frederic in a way she couldn't love you. But that didn't mean she didn't love you with every bit of her heart. But your jealousy is what made you lose her…"

"I have not lost her. Nothing is different."

"Then why haven't you seen her? Why are you avoiding all of us?" Viola rubbed her temples, in no mood for kids and their issues. "Look. You want Polka. You walk right up to her and win her back. And do it right. Trying to hurt Frederic in any way… will result more than my fist in your face, got it?"

There was no answer, so naturally she assumed the matter was over. And Retto would try and win Polka back. Which… probably wouldn't work. Polka seemed quite enamored with Frederic. Hopefully the matter would resolve itself peacefully… and life would go on.

She could only deal with so many couple dramas at a time.

* * *

**SO here is what happened. **

**I got Eternal Sonata when the PS3 came out. And I wanted to play though it because I know there was extra stuff. While I was doing that my PS3 died. So a year later I managed to get it fixed. I restarted the game and then life happened. Once again I am attempting to get through the game.  
And I really didn't want to write anymore till I beat the game on the PS3 Since I believe there is more information about villains like Fugue and Ronda (maybe) That's just what I've heard. So. That's what I'm doing. I have been able to write you a little filler chapter her. Hopefully it's good and satisfies you all for a little while. I am really sorry for this taking so long. It really wasn't my intention. And hopefully the next update will be soon. I am thinking a month or two. Not as long as this last one. I promise.**  
**Thank you for all the people who insisted I continue who love this story and want more. This is for all of you.**


End file.
